


Know Your Own Strength

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Know Your Own Strength

"Not just any wizard," Severus began as he peeled off his drenched cloak, "can create a storm of such intensity that the standard Impervius charm fails completely." He striped off his robes, shirt and trousers and Banished them all, hoping they might get dry _sometime_. He pointed his wand at the fire and it roared to life.

Harry had the good grace to blush. "Sorry. I guess your Strengthening Solution worked better than we expected."

"In that case, I suggest we put it _other_ uses." Severus stalked toward Harry as if hunting his prey.

"Oh?" Harry squeaked and Severus pounced.


End file.
